un amor sin barreras hiroto x haruna
by fumiko kii
Summary: este es una historia del jugador numero 18 de inazuma japan y la asistente del equipo
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

**es el primer fanfic que subo igual ya he hecho antes pero nunca habia pensado en dubirlos, era tan solo un pasatiempo pero...bueno espero que les guste ^^**

Capítulo 1: El Comienzo De Todo.

Todo comenzó una tarde de verano en la ciudad inazuma, en donde los equipos de dicha ciudad se preparaban para el campeonato regional, un equipo en especial tenía mucha fama dado que la gran mayoría de sus integrantes eran del el famoso equipo inazuma japan, el cual había obtenido el primer lugar a nivel mundial.

Los chicos de la secundaria raymon ya habían terminado su jornada escolar por lo que debían retirarse, sin embargo en el establecimiento quedaban los integrantes de los diversos equipo, en un equipo en particular había un gran entusiasmo, dado que se aprontaba una competencia a nivel regionales, todos entrenaban duro para poder pasar a las nacionales, aun teniendo los mejores jugadores de inazuma japan no pensaban que ganarían simplemente si no irían a divertirse ya que no les gustaba presumir su alto nivel en el futbol...

Dentro de aquel equipo destacaba mucho el capitán, es decir, endo mamoru, quien era el portero y capitán, aun asi tenían a kido, el estratega maestro, goenji ,el goleador de fuego, y los otros chicos no menos importantes, como kazemaru, kurimatsu, kabeyama, Hiroto y Midorikawa( estos últimos habían decidido ingresar a esta secundaria) , además de los nuevos integrantes y los antiguos.

A pesar de que los jugadores son importantes en el equipo, las ayudantes también, ya que ellas les preparaban las bebidas, las colaciones, además de las atenciones que debían hacer cuando alguno de ellos se lesionaba, dentro de ellas estaba aki, haruna, natsumi y fuyuka.

Era un dia como cualquier otro, el equipo entrenaba arduamente porque debían preparar a los nuevos integrantes, el entrenamiento comenzaba a las 3 de la tarde y duraba 4 horas, al termino de este cada un iba al lugar que quisiese...

Eran las 7 p.m. y un chico pelirrojo iba junto a un chico peli verde a comprar helado ya que a este ultimo se le había ocurrido comer helado mientras veían una película, durante el recorrido decidieron pasar a la tan famosa torre de metal ya que desde ahí podrían observar la ciudad que a esa hora ya estaba atardeciendo sin embargo aun les quedaba tiempo para llegar a Sun Garden, al pasar 10 minutos siguieron su recorrido ya estaba muy oscuro pero a ninguno de los dos les pareció importarles, al llegar a la tienda compraron helado de varios sabores incluyendo el sabor favorito de Hiroto '' frutilla'' luego de aquella gran compra se dirigieron hacia la casa, por el camino iban discutiendo sobre que hissatsu era mejor dado que tenían pensado seguir practicando las técnicas de génesis y tormenta géminis...

-Midorikawa, yo pienso que es mejor los pingüinos espaciales – dice el pelirojo

- no, no lo creo- dice el peli verde con un tono burlón

- ¿cómo te atreves a hablar así de una técnica del mejor equipo del instituto alíen?-dice algo alterado el pelirrojo

- solo por que eres el hijo adoptivo del señor kira te dejo en el mejor equipo

- no, es eso el solo vio mis aptitudes y en inazuma japan debiste observar ya que ocupaba mi tecnica ryuusei blade- le dedica una sonrisa a su amigo

- Hiroto, eso es cierto, ok lamento haberme burlado de génesis.

- no, no te perdono pídeme disculpas de rodillas...jajajajaja no es broma- reía a carcajadas el pelirrojo

-si, si como no – dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Mientras conversaban Hiroto escucha un grito no sabia de donde provenía pero aun asi le entrego los helados a Midorikawa, corriendo el riesgo de que este se los comiera, aun asi decidio correr el riesgo; Salió corriendo del lugar ya que aquel grito se le hizo conocido, por lo que no dudo en ir a averiguar...

Aquel grito provenía de una calle cercana, estaban asaltando a una chica que para la mala suerte de este, era haruna, sin dudarlo inmovilizó al asaltante que en cosa de segundos ya estaba en el suelo, además de haber llamado a la policía, haruna no sabia que hacer ni que decir, ya que era la primera vez que la asaltaban y si no hubiese sido por aquel chico que estaba cerca no hubiera estado a salvo en ese momento.

Llego la policía, al parecer a aquel sujeto lo habían estado buscando durante mucho tiempo por lo que lo detuvieron además habían interrogado a la chica de cabello azul, esta chica no se atrevia a regresar a casa sola, hiroto ya se había reencontrado con Midorikawa por lo que dejo a este con el tan preciado botin para ir a dejar a la chica...

-Midorikawa, ve donde hitomiko y dile lo que sucedió-le dice el pelirrojo

- e-espera tu que harás-dice alterado el peli verde

- ire a dejar a haruna, debe tener mucho miedo por lo que mejor será que la vaya a dejar a su casa- dijo seriamente el pelirojo mirando a la cara a su amigo.

- bueno Hiroto yo le digo a hitomiko lo que sucedió asi que ve a dejar a haruna-san pero no te demores mucho... bueno me voy -le dijo el ojinegro

- haaruna-chan, no te preocupes yo te ire a dejar a tu casa, tranquila no hay nada que temer ya que yo hare que lleges sana y salva-le dedico una sonrisa el ojiverde

-a...arigato Hiroto-san si no h...hubiese sido por ti no estaría bien – le dijo la chica aun en shock y temblando sin poder comprender aun la situación

...

Mientras caminaban Hiroto no podía dejar de mirarla, aun teniendo miles de preguntas en la cabeza decidio no preguntarle ya que la situación no era la adecuada, haruna no había dicho una palabra durante todo el camino sin embargo sentía que de una u otra forma le debía una respuesta a Hiroto, sin contar con el agradecimiento que se merecia, por otra parte esta chica sentía que algo extraño sucedia con ella pero aun no confirmaría nada. No se dirijieron la palabra en todo el camino, pero no hizo falta ya que sus miradas decían mas que cualquier palabra que se mencionase.

Al llegar a la casa en donde la chica le había indicado, el ojiverde tenia duda de quien se trataba la casa, cuando de un momento a otro aparece kido, este muy preocupado fue a recibir a su hermana que al observar que Hiroto estaba al lado de ella, precintio que algo había sucedido; el estratega no quiso preguntar mayor detalle sin embargo, observo los ojos llorosos de su hermana pequeña y la exprecion de preocupación de el pelirrojo en consecuencia decidio preguntarle a su pequeña hermana cuando se tranquilizara ; Hiroto solo se despidió para luego de unos minutos retirarse del lugar...

Kido preocupado decidio preguntarle lo que había sucedido sin embargo haruna solo respondio que la estaban asaltando y Hiroto apareció si bien haruna no quería pensar mas en el tema no podía dejar de pensar en aquel pelirrojo que ha había rescatado de aquel delincuente; por otra parte Hiroto ya había llegado a su casa, su hermana hitomiko lo esperaba en la puerta preocupada por el hecho de que haya visto involucrado en aquel suceso, pasaron 20 minutos y el chico llego, la ojiazul no paraba de reprenderlo pero estaba segura de que estaba sano y salvo.

Luego de que hitomiko le diera aquella bienvenida tan peculiar se dirigio a su habitación para unos minutos después estar recostado en su cama mirando el techo en donde habían tantas estrellas que eran difícil de contar con los dedos de su mano, si bien tenia deceo de ver aquella película no dejaba de pensar en lo recientemente acontecido quedándose dormido pensando en ello.

**bueno aqui lo dejo pronto subire la siguiente parte**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Seamos Amigos

Los chicos del equipo al enterarse de lo sucedido a haruna la noche anterior, decidieron hacer una reunión extraordinaria, dentro de todos los puntos a tocar estaba el de no dejar a las asistentes irse solas, para luego designar un acompañante, la primera ronda de acompañantes había sido decidido a través de una ruleta que había fabricado ante ojos, ya al haber colocado todos los nombres de los chicos en la ruleta, estaban listos para el sorteo.

Una vez realizado el sorteo las parejas quedaron compuesta de la siguiente forma:

- La primera en tirar la ruleta fue natsumi, a esta chica le salio endo por lo tanto estaría una semana con este chico, estaba feliz ya que ella últimamente había estado sintiendo algo por el capitán del equipo.

- La segunda en tirar la ruleta fue aki, a esta chica le salio kazemaru, a esta chica le agradaba pero no podía decir nada, si no aceptar lo que le había tocado.

- La tercera fue fuyuka, a ella le toco fuudo sin embargo a todo el equipo le parecio mas peligroso estar con fuudo que sola...

- La ultima fue haruna, tímidamente lanzo la ruleta tocándole cierto pelirrojo que la noche anterior la había rescatado.

Las parejas estaban decididas por lo que ya era hora de entrenar, los chicos entrenaron tanto como siempre, llegando así la hora de término del entrenamiento, cada chico espero a su protegida, para luego dirigirse a la casa de estas chicas, haruna tenía que ir a comprar algunas cosas para preparar la cena por lo que Hiroto la acompaño, este comenzaba a sentir algo extraño al estar junto a ella, su sonrisa le agradaba mas de lo común sin embargo no diría nada, si bien a haruna aun no entendia bien lo que realmente era que le gustara una persona, o simplemente el significado de la gran palabra amar, por lo tanto aun no diría nada hasta que los sentimientos de Hiroto se aclaren. Haruna estaba algo confundida, no entendia como el pelirrojo podía hacerla sentir de esa manera, era algo difícil de explicar, de modo que le preguntaría a las demás chicas del equipo para asegurarse de que estaba en lo correcto.

Luego de que hicieran las compras Hiroto fue a dejar a haruna a su casa, durante el camino comenzaron a hablar ...

Hiroto-kun...gracias por lo de ayer, si no hubieses estado ahí...quizás que me hubiera sucedido-le dice temblando muy nerviosa por la compañía del pelirrojo.

Haruna-chan no te preocupes, después de todo me alegro de haber ido a comprar helado con Midorikawa, osino no hubiera estado ahí- le sonríe tiernamente a la chica

Oh, cierto... –busca en su bolso- ¡aquí esta!, toma Hiroto-kun te las doy como agradecimiento –le entrega unas galletas que había horneado para el

Gracias haruna-chan... woow, ¡tienen forma de balón de soccer!, además están deliciosas –dice muy animado el pelirrojo ante aquel regalo

Enserio te ¡¿gustaron? –le pregunta muy feliz

Pues claro , están deliciosas...nee haruna-chan te gusta el futbol? –le pregunta algo serio sin dejar de comer las deliciosas galletas que la chica le había regalado

Hiroto-kun, como conosiste endou-san? –le pregunto algo tímida a su amigo

Emm... la chica no supo que contestar

luego de algunos minutos ya habían llegado a la casa de haruna, el pelirrojo se despidió mientras que la peliazul no sabia que decirle, definitivamente algo extraño crecía en su corazón, pero sin embargo el sentimiento aun o era lo suficientemente grande o definido, sin embargo solo le dio las gracias con un leve sonrojo para luego entrar a su casa, Hiroto iba caminando rumbo a su casa cuando de un momento a otro recordó el rostro de haruna, pensaba que era ,por que tenia el deber de cuidarla , aunque no la olvido en ningún momento, al parecer este chico experimentaba lo que era el amor pero aun no estaba seguro de ello por lo que trataría de no pensar en el asunto, aunque fuera imposible...

Hiroto llego a su casa como todos los días, ahí estaba hitomiko preparando la cena, el pelirrojo saludo a su hermana para luego irse a su habitación, ya que tenia que ducharse, sin embargo se demoro mas de lo común dado que este estaba pensando en todo lo sucedido en el día, repetía en su mente la imagen de aquella chica cuando de un momento a otro despertó de aquel trance, observando que la ducha estaba llena de vapor lo que indicaba que llevaba mucho tiempo en ello, rápidamente se enjuago el cabello y el cuerpo para luego salir del baño, hitomiko ya le tenia servido, por lo que no tenia mas opción que sentarse a comer, no podía concentrarse, lo único que había en su cabeza era el rostro de la chica, mientras que hitomiko le hablaba este no escuchaba nada, solamente pensaba en aquella linda chica que ocasionaba una gran confusión en su mente ,¿acaso se estaba enamorando de la peli Azul?, eran cosas que no sabia como decirlas, ni tampoco sabia si estaban bien o no, por suerte estaba su hermana a su lado, ella de seguro sabría que significaban realmente...

-hitomico-neesan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- decía sonrojado al esperar la respuesta de su hermana

-claro, dime ¿cual es tu pregunta? –contesta con una gran sonrisa al chico, que estaba muy sonrojado.

-bu-bueno, resulta que... yo siento... algo extraño cuando estoy con haruna. –dice muy sonrojado desviando la mirada para evitar mirar cuando su hermana le diera la respuesta.

-Hiroto, te estas enamorando, es la cosa mas linda que te puede pasar a tu edad, no te preoccupes de seguro ella también debe estar sintiendo eso – contesto sonriéndole cariñosamente a su hermano.

-¿por que crees que ella también lo debe estar sintiendo?, ¿acaso sabes algo?- le pregunta, sin rodeos.

-lo digo por que cada vez que observa los entrenamientos te observa tanto a ti como a kido, además cualquier chica se enamoraría de ti –contesta amorosamente a su hermano mientras se levanta para servirle el postre.

Hiroto al escuchar las ultimas palabras dichas por hitomiko se sonrojo aun mas, lo que provoco que este se sumergiera en sus pensamientos, en donde reinaba haruna, la chica de sus sueños, luego de comerse el postre y darle las gracias a su hermana por la cena este excelente jugador de futbol se fue en su habitación en donde se recostó sobre su cama y se quedo dormido pensando en su enamorada...

A la mañana siguiente este pelirrojo se levanto con mas animo que nunca, hitomiko de inmediato noto que las palabras que le dijo a su hermano habían servido, paso el tiempo y Hiroto debía irse a la secundaria, después de todo iba tarde. La primera periodo de clases transcurría con total normalidad, por lo que llegaba la hora del almuerzo, al pelirrojo le encantaba ir a comer al tejado, puesto que era el lugar mas tranquilo dentro de la escuela. En aquel lugar comenzó a comer su almuerzo, mientras tanto observaba las nubes que pasaban plácidamente, el descanso termino, lo que significaba que debía regresar a su salón de clases.

El segundo periodo de clases era eternas el profesor explicaba apaciblemente, mientras tanto el pelirrojo pensaba en su amada , lo que le hacia pasar el tiempo mas rápido, dando buenos resultados pero no había aprendido nada, de todos modos caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a los camarines para colocarse su equipo de futbol, cuando en el camino se encuentra con haruna quien venia a entregarle una información...

-¡Hiroto-kun!, Hiroto-kun... –venia caminando rápidamente la chica que le había estado buscando.

-¿que sucede haruna-chan?, ¡por que viene tan agotada?- le pregunto, preocupado al ver a la chica algo agitada, tomándola de los hombros.

-Hiroto-kun, hoy el entrenamiento se suspende, el capitán tenia un asunto muy importante que resolver – dijo la chica cuando el pelirojo ya había soltado su hombros.

-¿ah, ya veo por lo que no hay entrenamiento cierto? -le pregunto ideando un plan que los haría utilizar el tiempo del entrenamiento.

-Si, es una lastima que hoy no hay entrenamiento-mira hacia el piso apretando su maletín.

-haruna-chan ,ya que no tenemos entrenamiento, te invito a tomar un helado, que dices, ¿aceptas? –se lo pide amablemente, mientas le sonríe a la chica.

-bueno... , me encantan los helados, arigato Hiroto-kun –le agradecia mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

Ambos chicos partieron rumbo a la heladería, no se demoraron mucho dado que quedaba cerca, ambos entraron a la tienda, en ella se sentaron en una mesa que tenia una linda vista, ambos estaban nerviosos no sabían que decir, tanto asi que no eran capaces de mirarse a la cara , sin embargo llego la mesera pidiendo su orden...

-bienvenidos, puedo tomar su orden –les pidió la camarera

-Que sabor de helado te gusta, haruna-chan –le sonreía el pelirojo a cada palabra que le decía a la chica

-etto... me gusta la vainilla –le dijo, algo sonrojada, al ver la sonrisa del pelirrojo.

-bueno será una copa de vainilla y una de frutilla, por favor –le dio su orden mientras estaba embobado con el rostro de la chica

-bueno entonces son 2 copas, una de frutilla y una de vainilla, enseguida se los traigo –dice la camarera para despues retirarse con la orden- enseguida se las traigo.

-jejeje...bueno haruna-chan...¿ que lindo esta el dia no? –le pregunta al no saber que decir

-si, tienes razón, es una lastima que hoy no hubo entrenamiento, pero lo bueno es que pude venir a tomar helado contigo –le sonreía a medida que apareció un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la peli azul, razón por la cual el pelirrojo volteo la cabeza mirando hacia afuera, luego de un tiempo volvió a mirarla y le respondio a haruna...

-si, y me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado mi petición, haruna-chan, tanto te gusta el futbol que lamentas el que no haya entrenamiento? –le pregunto mirándola fijamente mientras jugaba con su dedo y una bolita de papel

-si, si me gusta el futbol y sobretodo las técnicas que realizan, es verdaderamente emocionante- decía muy enérgicamente la chica aun asi no lo miraba directamente a los ojos

-aquí esta su orden, si desean algo mas me llaman –les dice la camarera para despues marcharse

-que raro fue eso –dice el pelirrojo luego de que se fue la camarera y con una sonrisa en los labios ...

Ambos se tomaron su helado, para luego marcharse a la casa de haruna , como pasaban cerca de la torre de metal Hiroto le propuso que fuesen hacia allá, por supuesto ella acepto, por lo que ambos se dirigieron a aquel lugar, luego de 5 minutos llegaron con la mayor tranquilidad posible, Hiroto tenia un plan para decirle lo que sentía, era algo apresurado pero aun asi se confesaría...

-Hiroto-kun ya hemos llegado que linda vista hay, además estamos a pocos segundos de presenciar el atardecer,¿ no es genial? –le decía mientras estaba muy animada mientras le sonreía al pelirrojo.

-si, haruna yo... necesito decirte algo, pero no quiero separarme de ti ni nada por el estilo –comienza a hablar mientras se sonrojaba al estar ante la chica

-Hiroto-kun, me asustas pero, ok te lo prometo –le sonrio esperando las palabras de su amigo

-h-haruna-chan, resulta que... desde hace algún tiempo tu... tu me g-gustas – confeso con dificultad el pelirrojo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos y se sonrojaba cada vez mas

Hiroto-kun...yo...no se que decir pero... por el momento seamos solo amigos bueno, mientras ordeno mis pensamientos – dijo la chica sin poder mirar a la cara al chico que cada vez se sonrojaba aun mas.

-bueno, no te preocupes no te presionare, esperare a que me des una razón, vámonos ya esta oscureciendo –le sonríe , un poco desilucionado, mientras comienza a caminar.

Durante el camino a la casa de haruna no hablaron ni una sola palabra, haruna pensaba en la confesión del pelirrojo, mientras este pensaba si a la chica le hubiese molestado su confesión, hasta que llegaron a su destino final...

-bueno haruna-chan aquí estamos –le sonreía sin preocupaciones

-arigato Hiroto-kun, con respecto a lo que sucedió...yo-no sabia que hacer ni decir en aquel momento.

-haruna-chan no te preocupes, bueno me voy hasta mañana- le sonreía mientras le hacia un gesto de despedida

-matta ne ! –se despedia para luego entrar a su casa

Mientras la chica entraba, el pelirrojo caminaba por la calle pensando en todo lo ocurrido durante el dia, pero no podía olvidar sus sentimientos hacia aquella chica que le robo su tan preciado corazón y que no había respondido ante su muestra de cariño esa noche, ese seria un dia que nunca olvidaría ...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: sentimientos confusos

Haruna estaba en su habitación, escuchando música, cuando de un momento a otro recuerda las características del pelirrojo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ella pensaba que era Realmente bello y mal que mal, en esos momentos, no tenia compromisos con nadie mas.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigía como cualquier dia a la secundaria, comúnmente iba a la junta del equipo que se realizaba 20 minutos antes de clases, pero decidio no asistir ya que posiblemente estaría el pelirrojo ahí, asi que se fue al tejado, ahí podía sentir la suave brisa y la tranquiliad, que tanto le gustaba de ese lugar. Las clases comenzaron y haruna estaba distraída, sin embargo los profesores ni cuenta se dieron, dado que era una de las mejores alumnas, las clases pasaban rápidamente, llegando asi la hora del almuerzo en donde la chica se encontraría en el tejado a comer junto a rika, touko, natsumi, aki y fuyuka, ya que estaban en confianza decidio contarles su pequeño gran problema...

-Chicas, tengo que contarles algo, pero prométanme que no le diran nada a nadie- les hiso prometer la chica para luego tener un leve sonrojo en su rostro

-Lo prometemos – dijeron las cinco chicas al mismo tiempo mientras esperaban ansiosas lo que haruna les tenia que decir

-resulta que... Hiroto se me ...confeso – dijo la chica con el rostro rojo tanto como el cabello de Hiroto o quizás aun mas

-¿enserio, Y que le dijiste? – le pregunta curiosa una chica peli rosada al ver la reaccion de su amiga.

-pues...lo rechase...- comento mientras bajaba la mirada, nerviosa aun por lo que había dicho

-por que lo hiciste!, ¿como lo recházate, pensaste antes de responder? - le pregunta rika un poco exaltada

-rika-chan tranquilízate un poco, haruna debe tener sus razones, no? – habla aki y fuyuka a la vez, intentando tranquilizarla ya que estaba muy alterada y no sabia de que era capaz

-bueno...no se porque le dije eso, ni siquiera lo pensé, mis palabras salieron solas –dice nerviosa, mientras continuaba el sonrojo en su rostro

-¿pero, que sientes tu, respecto a Hiroto?, no me digas no se , sé que sientes algo por el – dijo natsumi mientras la miraba a los ojos

-bueno...yo creo que estoy confundida, no sé que hacer – desvia su mirada hacia otro lado, sin embargo las chicas llegaron a su propia deducción

-Haruna, te gusta Hiroto y no lo puedes negar - se dirige a ella natsumi, observandola mientras que esta se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa, tanto así que no era capaz de mirarle al rostro

-Bueno, o sea no se, pero... siento algo extraño cuando lo veo o esta cerca de mi - dice mirándolas tiernamente mientras su sonrojo comienza a desaparecer poco a poco

-No te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotras –dice touko con el pulgar levantado en señal de buena acción, esto tranquilizaba en parte a la chica que aun estaba levemente sonrojada

Luego de que haruna hablara con sus amigas , estas se dirijeron hacia hacia la cancha de futbol donde ya comenzaba el entrenamiento...

Haruna estaba distraída, tanto asi que kido la habría llamado, pero esta solo estaba mirando al vacio, natsumi la entendia, después de todo mientras mas conocía a endo mas le gustaba, y por él había ido a buscar a el abuelo de este chico; Hiroto al ver a haruna se deprimia, pero trataba de que no se hiciese notar, sin embargo ya era tarde, ya que muchos se preguntaban que les sucedia a Hiroto y haruna, aun asi el pelirrojo dava su mayor esfuerzo, al termino del entrenamiento Hiroto llevo a haruna a su casa, el chico no dijo palabra alguna, lo mismo sucedió con la chica, al llegar a la casa haruna solo le agradeció con una mirada extraña para luego entrar, Hiroto se marcho rumbo a su casa, en la cual al llegar se dirigio inmediatamente a su habitación sin cenar por decisión propia.

A la mañana siguiente Hiroto se levanto como todos los días, se preparo para ir a la secundaria raymon, hitomiko le tenia el desayuno preparado, el pelirrojo comio sin decir palabra alguna para luego ir rumbo a la secundaria , en donde una gran sorpresa le esperaba...

Al llegar el chico a la junta pre-clases estaba el director o sea el padre de natsumi dando una información...

-chicos como fueron los representantes de Japón a traves de inazuma japan les tenemos un premio como agradecimiento, endo ven acá - le indico el director que estaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

-aquí estoy señor raymon, que necesita –se le acerca firme ante el lugar que le indico el director

-en representación de el 1er ministro les indico que por su gran actuación en el ffi mañana serán enviados a un viaje a las islas - por 5 dias- le indico el señor raymon esperando la reacción de los chicos, aun con una sonrisa de alegría y emoción en los labios.

El equipo estaba eufórico, después de todo los recompensaban por jugar el deporte que tanto amaban , el resto del día transcurrió con total normalidad, ese dia no hubo entrenamiento para asi cada uno ir a preparar sus cosas...

El gran dia llego, estaban listos para el viaje de sus vidas. El viaje a la isla duraría 7 horas por lo que llevarían reproductores de música, libros, entre otras cosas para entretenerse lo que no les fue de utilidad ya que se la pasaron riendo y hablando del ffi, el futbol entre otros temas.

Al llegar notaron que la mansión era muy grande, mas grande de lo que imaginaban, cada uno tendría su habitación y su baño propio, además la mansión traía un gran jardín estilo colonial (o como referencia del ouran host club o alice in the wonderland) que tenia una gran variedad de rosas, claveles, hortensias, arboles frutales y de flores, también una gran terraza y la infaltable cancha de futbol.

La playa estaba cerca, por lo que tsunami lo primero que hiso fue ir a surfear, mientras que las chicas ordenaban lo que habían llevado, pero algo no tenían en mente, que en la gran mansión habían sirvientas y mayordomos lo que alivianaba el trabajo de las chicas.

Endo muy emocionado saco su balón de futbol y comenzó a jugar con el, seguido de kido, goenji, kazemaru, entre otros mientras que Hiroto estaba en la terraza bajo un gran cerezo leyendo un libro, haruna iba a observar el partido pero en el camino ve al chico bajo aquel árbol, esta chica no se demoro mucho en sonrojarse completamente, ya que lo observaba tiernamente desde lejos mientras que el pelirrojo leia su libro, pero su corazón le decía que se acercara, sin embargo hizo caso omiso de este y se dirigió hacia la cancha de futbol...

Luego de esto la chica y el pelirrojo no se veiron sino hasta la noche a la hora de la cena,

las sirvientas les tenían la cena servida por lo que solo tenían que sentarse, mientras cenaban conversaron sobre lo que harían al dia siguiente, hubieron muchas ideas y llegaron al consenso de que disfrutarían todo el dia a la playa y volverían por la tarde a ver unas películas de terror... la chica y el pelirojo no se dirijieron palabra y evitaban todo tipo de encuentro, he incluso evitaban mirarse, ya que resultaba realmente una situación incomoda para ambos


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chic s perdón por no haber escrito antes pero muchos problemas me ocurrieron, por petición de un/a chic lo seguí así que espero que les guste TwT aunque creo que nadie la sigue aun

La abundante cena había terminado ya, cada uno de los chicos y chicas que estaban en aquel viaje se esparcieron, unos a la playa, otros al jardín además de un grupo de chicas que lo integraban natsumi, touko, aki, rika, haruna y fuyuka quienes fueron a recorrer un poco los alrededores, el pelirrojo había subido al techo de la gran cabaña, en donde podía observar el cosmos en su máximo esplendor, podían verse la gran mayoría de las constelaciones, cosa que le fascinaba al chico.

La chica ojiazul paseaba por las blancas playas, a orillas de aquel majestuoso océano, su mente decía muchas cosas sin embargo su corazón decía otra cosa, lo quería, lo amaba más de lo que creía pero su orgullo no dejaba que el lograra llegar donde ella.

Natsumi estaba algo nostálgica, no había podido estar con endo durante este viaje, no obstante lo seguiría intentando, no se detendría ante aquello, lucharía por él, por hacer su sueño realidad de estar toda la vida junto a él.

Las horas pasaban, Hiroto saco su telescopio, con el cual fue a la playa, lo instalo para poder observar sus estrellas favoritas. Logro divisar orión, el planeta marte, además de algunas nebulosas como la ojo de gato, la nebulosa del águila entre otras, el chico estaba fascinado, en cambio la peli azul aun no podía conciliar el sueño, se levantó a beber un poco de gaseosa puesto que eran las 4 am y aun hacía calor, observo el océano el cual se mostraba tan bello a la luz de la luna, también un chico que ya conocía, el cual estaba algo ocupado...

La peliazul camino hasta la playa, acercándose silenciosamente al chico, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, al llegar donde aquel chico le hablo suavemente esperando no interrumpir algo importante.

-ho-hola hiro-kun e-estas ocupado? – le pregunta la chica algo nerviosa puesto que podría ser algo demasiado importante

-hola haru-chan, ¿Qué haces a esta hora levantada?, es algo tarde – le dice a la pequeña peliazul

-pues... n-no lo se hiro-kun – termina la frase y lo abraza-

-haru-chan no te vayas a resfriar- le dice algo preocupado pero aun así correspondiendo al abrazo

Los chicos estuvieron unos buenos minutos abrazados, las mejillas de ambos estaban más rojas que el cabello del chico, en realidad se amaban pero eran muchas las dudas y preocupaciones de haruna, tanto así que no la dejaban ser feliz ¿ qué diría kido?, ¿ cómo reaccionarían los demás chicos? ¿Qué diría hitomiko? Aun así quería estar junto a él pero la pequeña no lograba quitarse sus miedos.

Poco a poco comenzaron a sentir aquel ambiente, el que los llamaba, Hiroto tomo el mentón de la peliazul y a la delicada luz de la luna la beso, la chica de lentes le correspondió algo tímida aun así intensificaba el beso, como si hubiera estado deseando los labios del pelirrojo hace mucho tiempo, de igual manera el chico estaba abrazándola formando así un ambiente tan romántico que era difícil de describir.

*en la cabaña *

Natsumi, junto a las demás chicas, además de endo junto al resto del equipo los observaban desde la ventana de la sala de estar, sabían que ambos chicos estaban enamorados, kido no lo aceptaba por nada del mundo, ¿ cómo le entregaría a él a su pequeña hermana?, sería demasiado irresponsable, al menos para él, tenían todas las puertas con llave, osino iría a interrumpir la hermosa escena que había entre ambos, touko celebraba junto a rika puesto que al fin estaba más decidida a hacer lo que dictaba su corazón, Midorikawa estaba feliz por su amigo, al igual que kazemaru, endo se sentía un poco extraño, estaba cerca de natsumi, su corazón latía mas y más rápido.

*mientras tanto en la playa*

-Hiroto... yo...-intentaba hablar la menor pero no lograba decir lo que quería

-que es lo que sucede haruna?- le pregunta sonriendo

- es que tu... tu... me... g-gus...-non lograba decir lo que pensaba

- ¿es que yo?, ¿qué sucede haruni? –Sigue sonriéndole a la chica-

-es... que... TU ME GUSTAS! – le dice muy sonrojada vitando mirarlo

- creo que tú ya sabes mi respuesta, pues es algo obvio, tú también me gustas haruna, desde el primer día en que te vi- la abraza

-lo es mejor que nadie pero aun así...- se esconde en el pecho del chico

-haruna mírame – le toma el mentón

-si Hiroto? – lo mira

- ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?- le pregunta sonrojándose y con una mirada cálida

Bueno perdón por no escribir, no tenía pc gumenasai w espero que les guste y muchas disculpas por no escribir antes


	5. capitulo 5

Mientras los chicos que estaban en la cabaña observaban la escena kido se escapo, dirigiéndose hasta la pareja, ¿qué haría?, nadie lo sabía, touko fue junto a natsumi y rika a detenerlo esperando tener alguna buena noticia...

*camino a la playa*

Kido-san espera –dice la pelirosa intentando llegar donde el, dado que el chico podía arruinar todo

No me interrumpas tengo algo que hacer- sigue caminando en dirección a su hermana y el pelirrojo

¡Kido no puedes hacer eso como eres capaz de interrumpir la felicidad de tu hermana! - le comenta la peli celeste

tú no te metas no es tu asunto, es de haruna y mío no la dejare con cualquier chico, al menos tienen que pasar por mi primero- dice furioso el chico de googles

¡ kido! No puedes hacer eso! ¿Acaso tú no te sentirías mal si haruna se interpusiera entre tú y la chica que te gusta? Por qué no lo entiendes *natsumi le sostiene la mano e intenta hacerle entrar en razón

Buena suerte contigo natsumi pero al menos yo no dejare a mi hermana con cualquiera- se deja la mano de la chica.

*fin dialogo camino a la playa*

Kido se alejó de las chicas llegando ante la pareja, tomo la mano de haruna, miro a Hiroto y salió del lugar junto a su hermana, caminando entre la noche, alejándose del chico.

haruna no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía si llorar, gritar o simplemente no hacer nada al respecto pero en su corazón se sentía un gran dolor, había dejado a Hiroto, esperando la respuesta, ya no resistía mas, soltó la mano de su hermano, algo temerosa, puesto que era la primera vez que se le revelaba ante el...

*en algún lugar de la playa*

-que es lo que haces?, estaba hablando con Hiroto!- le dice la chica

-qué fue lo que hice? Pues no arruinar tu vida haruna – le dice mientras se quita los googles

-arruinarla? Pero si yo amo a Hiroto! Y él me ama a mí, no hay nada malo en esto no lo crees?- lo mira, con una cara de cachorrito regañado

-ten en cuenta de que nada es lo que parece él no es para ti! Por qué no lo entiendes- sostiene la mano de la peli azul

-el que no entiende eres tú, deja de tratarme como si tuviera 5 años no soy una niña, si quiero estar con Hiroto estaré con el quieras o no – comienza a caer leves lágrimas de sus ojos

-haruna, no me salgas con eso, ese truco es antiguo y ya no me lo creo- reclama kido

- hare lo que quiera deja de controlarme no quiero alejarme de él, es terrible el tener que estar alejada, he vivido así por mucho tiempo y ahora que quiero estar con él y el conmigo tú te opones, lo lamento nii-san pero quiero ser feliz junto al chico que quiero- mira decididamente

- ahh hace lo que quieras – se aleja de la chica rumbo a la cabaña

*en la cabaña*

-Ahhh kido lo arruino todo- dice el capitán suspirando

- quería que Hiroto fuera feliz y se concentrara en los ensayos- se queja kazemaru

- espero que esto no arruine nuestro viaje, puesto que quiero seguir surfeando- dice tsunami mientras coloca sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

- no sean pájaros de mal agüero, si todo se solucionara tengan paciencia- comenta aki

- ojalas pase eso porque no sería bueno estar así de enojados –susurra Midorikawa

- sin embargo no nos podemos interponer en este problema, es de ellos, son hermanos y no podemos hacer nada sabemos lo atolondrado que es kido nadie podrá sacarle la idea de la cabeza- comenta endo

Los chicos no sabían que hacer, ni que pensar, sin embargo se fueron a dormir esperando que al día siguiente las cosas cambiaran un poco, o almenos eso esperaban...

Perdón por el retrazo, pronto les subiré la parte 6 :3 que tengan un gran día y que les valla súper bien ^^


End file.
